Abstract In 2007, cats and dogs that ate certain pet foods became sick and several of them died. Investigation revealed that the incident was due to melamine adulteration of animal food ingredients. It was also found that a portion of the tainted pet food was used to produce farm animal feed and fish feed and some animals that ate the tainted feed had been processed into human food (1, 2). This event has major implications in animal and human health. In recognition of the event and its consequences, the Center for Veterinary Medicine (CVM) seeks cooperative agreements with Vet-LRN laboratories to enable analysis of animal diagnostic samples and animal food/drug products in the event that laboratory surge capacity resulting from large-scale outbreak or threat incident is needed by Vet-LRN and FDA for analysis related to microbiological or chemical contamination, either through intentional or unintentional means. This is an important consideration because if appropriate detection and surveillance plan are not in place such future event can lead to major animal and human casualties. Therefore, the goal is for the CVM to establish rapid communication with veterinary diagnostic laboratories and increase the government's ability to examine samples from animals adversely affected by contaminated or adulterated products. Examination of such samples can contribute to overall food safety as animal food events could signal potential issues in the human food system. This will be achieved by institutional capacity building that includes methods standardization, training and proficiency testing of partner laboratories and infrastructural enhancement through equipment and reagent purchase. We seek to participate in this worthy project. The University of Wisconsin Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory (WVDL) is fully accredited by the American Association of Veterinary Laboratory Diagnosticians (AAVLD). Thus, the personnel have the experience, technical expertise and necessary infrastructure to accomplish the task with relative ease.